


Marvel's Indian movie

by Robbie_Weiss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Crossover, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbie_Weiss/pseuds/Robbie_Weiss
Summary: Somehow the avengers of their relatives remembered. And these relatives came in large numbers.Well, it did not end well.





	Marvel's Indian movie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Индийское кино по мультифандомному](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356754) by доктор смерть. 



Wedding was planned on Friday the thirteenth. Natasha was very superstitious and because of that all black cats were waiting for fate the shawarmas on Kazansky railway station in Russia. Clint wasn't very superstitious, but he watered a place with holy water, where the wedding was. Stark give him the water, but it stinked of alcohol, but it turned out to be vodka  
and it lured Russian tourists.

Wanda Maximoff was bridesmaid. Pietro was bridesman, for the sake of this matter, he got out of the grave. Stark peferred to be a tamada (It's russian version a toast-master, but it's the worst a toast-master in the world) that is, to drink in the corner and occasionally give out inarticulate comments toward the guests. Wanda silently sharpened her knife and was growling in the direction of a drunken Tony.

And a bells rang. Heavy oak doors opened and skipping Natasha, dressed in a national Russian costume: stretched pants, t-shirt of alcoholick, convers for three hundred rubles and kokoshnik, which she inherited from her grandmother for a holiday. In her hands she was holding a peeled bush, which on closer examination turned out to be a birch broom for a bath. Steve made Clint to wear a suit. To the sound of the wonderful song "The White Dragonfly of Love," Romanoff stepped onto the carpet with embroidered deer and proceeded to the altar, where Barton and Fury stood, stroking Clint on the shoulder and muttering something calming. Like, hold on, guy.

Natasha and Clint was happy. Steve anb Bucky, hugging each other, cried with happiness, looking at the newlyweds. Fury cursed the moment when the Hulk and Natasha broke into his office and to put before the fact that he was a priest at the wedding of the two best agents of SHEILD, and if he refused, the bride would break his nose and the groom would bite off his face. Therefore, the evil Fury stood at the altar in a rainbow cassock, which Steve and Bucky gave him.

"Dear the bride and the groom, guests and those who were involuntarily dragged here." - Fury looked at Ramloux that he was sitting on a chair tied with chains and on Loki, who hugged the happy Thor tightly, not letting him slip away. "We are here to marry the people, who was threatening kill me, I mean Natasha and Clint. Do you agree, Natasha, to terrorize Barton for the rest of his life, that is, to marry him?"

Barton swallowed nervously. Natasha nodded. The wedding promised to be fun.

***

 

_One year later_

  

Natasha held her lovely son in her arms. She sang a children's lullaby, Barton was happy that she saw Leonard's smile now. It was the last day when I held him in my arms. With shouts, tears, three broken vases and a fringal under Stark's eye, Natasha agreed that Lena's life in the family of hired assassins is extremely unsafe, eternal fear haunted Barton and Natasha that with their son through the fault of parents, godfather and the rest Avengers could be a disaster. And so it was decided to give the little Leonard to the foster family from Central City, namely in the happy couple of Snarts a magnificent tandem of a drunk and a prostitute.


End file.
